Relax
by DragonSoul1234
Summary: Ardyn Izunia - your former teacher - finds you in the training-labs trying to memorize some slides on the microscope. He decides to help you relax after all that studying. [Ardyn x fem!Reader, real world AU]


A little Christmas-present for a friend in tumblr. You know exactly who you are! While I was trying to study for an exam she was putting that nice little picture of Teacher Ardyn in my head. Before you try to kill me (with Ardyn fanarts): you brought this upon yourself :P

First time writing x reader, plus I am not a native. Please don't kill me!

* * *

You rolled your shoulders as your fingers removed the stage from the microscope. Quickly scanning through a map to find another one. It was an easier one as you felt your concentration was almost at its limit. Looking at cells painted in beautiful shades of violett and pink and blue.

Only when warm hands settled onto your shoulders did you notice that you were not alone. It startled you but before you could turn from the microscope you heard the relaxed voice next to your ear: „Eyes on the microscope. It's just me." A smile came to your lips. Ardyn Izunia. He had been your teacher. Yet right after you finished his subject for your studies something else developed between the two of you.

„Hello to you too." You kept your eyes at your work as he said as a sudden moan legt your lips. His thumbs pressed down on the spot underneath your shoulderblades making you realize just how tense you were.

„What are you looking at?" he asked as his fingers worked your shoulders and necks. It was hard to focus on the cells when his smooth voice sounded in you ear and you could feel his warmth right behind you. „Bone marrow. Something easy for a change."

He chuckled slightly as his nose brushed your neck. „Just how long have you been here? Ah don't answer. Too long it seems. You really should get some rest my dear." It was hard not to laugh at that. „Says the one who kept me longer due to my minimalism."

You could hear the shit eating grin in his voice. „Oh did I now? Well we both know I needed an excuse to bend you over my table." You scoffed. The day he returned your test he had asked you to stay back to „talk". It was the first time he was intimate with you, obviously planing exactly that, disarming you with his statement of how you had spent your times rather with thinking of him than studying. Which you had. Well he noticed during classes.

Things had been complicated in the beginning. You were not too sure what you were to him. You found out the hard way when you tried to end whatever was going on between you. He wouldn't let you. Back than he had pushed you against the wall and told you he wouldn't let you go. That you were his. You gave in when he promised to be yours in return.

„You did. Good for you that you made up for distracting me." You couldn't help your grin as you pictured the fake hurt he definately wore on his face right then. But as always with Ardyn your smugness backfired. „Well my goddess, then I should probably make up for distracting you right again. After all I simply love it to make you bend over for me."

You didn't blush. You always thought you were lewd. Then you met him. And he showed you a whole new league of naughty. Before you could think about it his hands moved from your shoulders down your front, slowly opening the buttons of your lab-cloths. „You were so good studying. Time to relax a little."

Before he could undo the third button you turned around. Damned. His looks always caught you off guard. Maroon hair in a beautiful mess that no amount of caring could tame, amber eyes hidden behind his glasses. So he had had lessons. He always wore them for things like reading and working on the computer but hardly in his daily life. They suited him far better than was good for you as your heart already raced before you could watch him lick. His lips at the sight of you.

His smell surrounded you already, nutmeg, sandalwood and black chocolate mixed into something that was entirely him and made your knees wobble. You were glad you already sat. „Here? Anyone could come in." Still you didn't lift your hands to close your blouse again. You both knew he had won this argument before it had begone.

„We are probably the only ones left here by now. But maybe it would be better if you kept quiet." You swallowed as you took in his form. Broad shoulders and slim hips clad in the white doctor's clothing he wore during his worktimes. You clutched your hands to fists to stop them from shaking when he slowly fell to his knees, still almost on eye level with you as you sat on a chair. „Though keeping you quiet is not wuite part of my plan. I fully intend to make you scream."

Goosbumbs erupted on your body as he spoke in this low tone, his already sensual voice had dropped at least one octave resembling a deep hungry growl. Ok so your fingers were shaking when you slowly removed his glasses and set them down next to the microscope which you turned of with one switch.

A smile graced his lips when your hands moved to his silken hair. He was so damned beautiful when he smiled. By all the sexappeal he sported it had been his smile that had drawn you in. The smile that erased all the annoyance and frustration over his job – not even he could safe everyone – from his handsome features. You bent down a little to capture his lips in yours, his very own taste exploding on your tongue as his slipped into your mouth without waiting for your permission.

The kiss was all you could ever wish for – a combination you could only ever find in him. Desire, heat, sweetness, protectiveness. It was intense and it was mind blowing and it was him. Your personal drug that left you trembling and breathless.

All sweetness had left his face when the kiss broke. „Undress." Though he was the one on his knees it was obvious who was in control. And all your instincts screamed to give in and hand yourself over to him. Submitt to his very will and live at his mercy.

There was no hesitation when you started to undo the rest of your buttons, slipping the opaque whitw material from your shoulders, leaving you in a simple black bra and the white pants. Those followed right after, warmth already pooling in your belly from the way he watched you, the fire thad made his amber eyes seem golden. „Hands on the armrest." He ordered before you could start to remove your underwear. „Keep them there my dear. Let me take care of the rest. Just make sure to watch me."

You obeyed. You would always obey him in bed. Or on the wall. Or the carpet. Or in his bureau. Or in the training lab as it was now. Because you trusted him. You knew he would not break you – and if he did he would do so so he could rebuild you with this glorious hands that were currently grasping one of yours to slowly massage it, pressing into all the soft spots and rubbing circles on your skin.

„You know, I can't keep my hands on the armrest when you take them." He laughed at that and smiled. „Yes. That's true. Well. Leave the one I'm not occupying there then." His touch was simple. It was still only your hand he had taken but still what he was doing was sensual and intimate in ist own way. It was caring as well and you loved it more than you would admit.

A low moan slipped from your lips when he pulled two of your fingers in his mouth, eyes never leaving yours. One of his big yet elegant hands started to rub from your knee upwards changing directions after just a view centimeters. As he stroked up and down you could feel him venturing higher with each touch, sinful mouth sucking your fingers and tongui lapping at them, tasting them – tasting you.

Your breathing was laboured and though you lacked clothing you felt so incredible hot, swet starting to glisten on your skin from the things he did and the things you could only imagine he would do. You shuddered when his hand moved to your hip, slowly pulling down your panties. More than willing your hips rose to help him remove the annoying piece of fabric.

You blushed from the way he looked at your most private parts, hungry and possessive and greedy. Still you were not ashamed. Not after all the things he had already done to you.

His hand gently put yours back to were he had taken it from as he started to kiss the inside of your left tight. His stubble tickled your skin in the most delicious of ways. You held your breath as you watched him approaching your already wet sex. „Fu…ahh…ck…" You almost crushed the armrests of the chairs unterneath your fingers – or rather crushed your fingers against the armrests – as his wicked hot tongue found your longing core making pleasure rush through your veins like a drug. The pain in your finger went unnoticed through the pleasure and the anticipation for more.

„Mmh… God… Mr. Izunia…" You practically purred those words as he carefully sucked on your clit, the hum that followed your statement sending vibrations right through your center. For a short moment he lifted his head, looking at you with amusement. "Back to formalities are we now?"

"Only because I know you like it when I call you that." He smiled at this, getting back to work as he licked your slit once. "So wet…" he murmured before sliding two fingers deep into your core. You couldn't help it as your hands grasped his maroon hair.

"Well, since when is my head the armrest?" His tone was mocking as he obviously enjoyed blowing your mind. "It's my armrest now." It was not a question on your behalf. As much as you loved being under his control you could very well play his games too.

Fascinated you watched his fingers sliding in and out of you in a slow teasing rhythm before his head blocked the view so he could devour your clit once more. His fingers found the sensitive spot within you and started to rub it gently, pulling low sounds of pleasure from you. The sight alone of him eating you out almost made you cum.

It didn't take long before you were trembling underneath his ministrations. "My, such a wonderful expression on your beautiful face." Only when you opened them did you realize that you had closed your eyes. He slowly pulled away, never tearing his hungry gaze from you as he licked his fingers clean from your essence. Your hands immediately found the buttons of his clothing which was rather similar to the one you had worn. He smiled. Thad damned smile. And you could swear a strange kind of mini-orgasm washed over you right them, pure bliss washing over you for a second.

He stood as you took your time admiring his body which was soon exposed to your hungry eyes. Soft maroon chest hair pointing towards his belly. His muscles were defined but a very thin layer of fat almost hid them from view. Almost. His v-line was still sharp enough to follow it with your fingers, attention fixed on the bulge straining against his pants.

Your fingers followed the line of maroon hair leading from his bellybutton towards his pants before opening them as well. You pulled them with his underwear down as you sank from the chair to the floor to kneel in front of him. „My, eager are we?" he teased as his fingers tangled into your [hc] hair. „Come on now. Taste what is yours my dear."

Yours. You liked the sound of that. He was yours and so was his cock that you now invited into your mouth. You could taste the salty and slightly bitter precum leaking from him as you started to bob your hear, working your tongue on him at the same time. He hummed in approval sending shivers down your spine. It wasn't long before he started to lead your movements, his hips meeting your mouth as his dominant side regained strength.

You had done this before with him and were not surprised when the tip of his cock met your throat just to drive even deeper. You gagged for a moment before swallowing around him, the look of pure bliss and pleasure on his face enough to make up for the discomfort of deepthroating him and the dull ache in your abused jaw. His low growl only added to the pride swelling in your chest. YOU could do this to him. You could make him lose composure like that.

"Enough my dear." He pulled away just as he was close – you knew from the way his fingers were twitching in your hair and his breaths had become rushed and often came with a low growl or moan. He slowly sat down so he could pull you on his laps. Quickly his fingers undid your bra so he could hide his face in your breasts as he buried himself inside you.

You moaned. He was filling you up, stretching you out, making you feel so damned good with just being inside you and you swore you could feel him twitch within your core. You still couldn't understand why but though his size forced him to bend down rather uncomfortably he was obviously content as he pressed his ear to your chest and held you close to him. You had once asked him and he had told you that he loved listening to your heart knowing that right then it would only beat for him.

"You feel so good my dear." He muttered as he pulled his arms closer around your waist in order to stand up with you. You immediately clung to his way bigger form, cursing under your breath as the movement somehow made him slip in even deeper. "Shit... Ardyn…"

"It's ok. I got you." He slowly sat you down on the table. "You know. I intended to work you gently and slowly but… just look at you. The look in your eyes makes it impossible for me not to just rut you. You look so fucking perfect with my cock deep inside of you."

It was the only warning he gave before he started to move, first slow yet feel and strong moves getting faster with every push inside you. Clinging to him soon was all you could do as his movements against your sweet spot unraveled you completely. He was the only one who could do this to you. Both of you knew.

"You are gripping me so tight.. One could think you wouldn't want to let go of me ever again, my beautiful goddess." You gasped, hardly able to moan anymore as he fucked you hard and deep – just the way both of you loved it. "Fuck… Ardyn… please…" You hardly recognized your own voice as you pleaded to him, begged him for all he could give.

"So beautiful indeed. You take me so well… Such a wonderful sight to behold… and all mine." You were so close his praise only adding to your pleasure as your toes curled and your fingers scratched across his back. „Yess..." he hissed as his lips latched onto your neck to leave marks all over your skin without stopping his brutal and wonderful pace.

Your legs pulled him even deeper if possible and you couldn't his names left your lips ever and ever again as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. „Yes… that's it… just like that my beautiful goddess. I want to watch you come undone. Cum for me. Now."

It was all it took for the knot in your belly to explode into hot white pleasure, your inner muscles squeezing your lover who came only a view thrusts after you, filling you with the liwuid warmth of his seed. Each following thrust was slower than the one before as he rode both of your orgasms with you, slowly coming down from his haze.

Your eyes opened to look at him, his perfect body and handsome face sweaty from your activities and amber eyes warm and relaxed in postorgasmic bliss and adoration as he watched you. He bent down to place dozens of kisses all upon your face and neck, showering you with love and affection while you regained your breath. You felt content as he did but while your body calmed down you started to feel the cold again.

Ardyn helped you to get dressed before bringing you to the lockers so you could get intk your normsl clothes. He never let go of your hand, attention focused on you to ensure you were fine as you were on the way there. Afterwards he took you along so he could get out of his work clothes too. You didn't even try to get to the bus. You knew he wouldn't let you take it but insist to bring you home himself. You couldn't exactly say that you were not happy about it as you sleepily leaned your head against the window of his old car watching him drive with a small beaitiful smile on his face. Every now and then his hand would reach for yours and he would shift your gaze to you smiling even brighter.

* * *

BONUS:

You suppressed a yawn as your tired feet somehow carried you towards the living room. It was Christmas and you knew there were some presents underneath the tree. You lived alone but some friends had sent presents over which you had denied to open before it was time. But you put them under the tree where they belonged.

Normally it took you at least two coffee to properly wake uo but the sight greeting you when you glanced at the tree had your system started faster than any amount of coffeein could manage. There he was, your former teacher and boyfriend, Ardyn fucking hsndsome Izunia, in all hid naked glory. His legs were crossed, there was a ribbon tied around his neck and a reindeer-hairband peeked out of his maroon mess of hair. He smiled that beautiful smile and held a mug in your direction. „Coffee?"


End file.
